Special
by darknesssss
Summary: Spence and Bella. B is the new member of the team, but she gets kidnapped. There will be romance and crime. Rated M for a reason. Hope you like it. Read and Review. there will be no vampire stuff. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." Terry Pratchett_

_**Chapter One**_

The first words are always the hardest to write. Not knowing how to even begin to write not just a story like... once upon a time there was a princess... no, this one is anything but a fairytale. It's my life, my privacy that I'm about to share with whoever reads it. It wouldn't be so dramatic if my life would have been easy. I wanted it to be easy, but knowing where my life leads me... it was hard being happy, feeling just for a moment free.

Everything I've done so far lead me in the wrong direction. I think I always knew that this would be my life.

Filled with betrayal, fear, anger.

It's a story about the everyday life, the violence, my mind filled with nothing but pain and fear. Anger at everyone out there who heard what happened, but didn't have the guts to save me, to give me just a glimpse of hope.

But I learned from a younger age that hope for a better world or salvation for people who need help is useless. How I wanted a normal life, like everyone else, but someone up there really wanted me gone.

I've been gone, for ages now, from the face of earth.

People like me...what do they do? What do they become? That's a question that doesn't even need an answer, you just look at those people and think - without thoughts of how we got to be where we were – that we didn't want this life, we didn't chose this.

You think we pretend not enjoying it, to be like this, but it's pure hell. I never wanted this to happen. Just remembering the dreams I had as a child... being a pretty little princess, living in a castle, eating anything I wanted. But I'm not that naive little child anymore. Open your eyes! Open them! See what's around you! Don't look at what people wear or do, look at what kind of people they where, are, will be.

So let me open your eyes to the real world, filled with the things you couldn't even imagine. Our world that you love so much, that I hate so much.

So I dare you to see the darkness, fear, anger that fills every single second of our lives. I dare you to see the things I saw and see every second of my life since my birth.

I Dare You! Turn the page, see what lies in front of you, that you all have seen, but ignored. Read about those lives that some of you deemed unworthy to live. Imagine what you could have become with a slight change in your life.

So I write to you again. I dare you. Turn that page, read about the real world, the dark world, not the fairytale that almost all of you grew up with.

I Dare You!

_"We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out." Tennessee Williams_

2


	2. Chapter 2

_"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."__Stephen King_

**Chapter Two**

Cold and dark. Everywhere I looked. I just wanted to sleep, rest. But it was asked of me to do it again and again. I hated myself for doing this. I didn't want to do this. I just thought why isn't anybody coming to save me? Don't I deserve salvation?

I was underground again, in the basement. It was my punishment for disobeying him. He was trying to make a killing machine out of me. I had to shoot the target every time perfectly with the gun, then the knife. I knew he was planning on using me to kill someone, I just didn't know who. The last time I remember I had been free was years ago, when my mother still lived. You see I have a photographic memory or as some say, eidetic memory. I remember almost everything that ever happened to me in my life, unfortunately. My mom died when I was five years old. She was a schizophrenic and took her own life. She tried to kill me too, but I ran.

My father was a cop, if you could call him that. When my mom died he had a psychotic break. I read a lot of books in my life. I knew the signs, knew the definitions of these things. He became violent, aggressive. Then came the punishments for not making food or for going to sleep at night. And nobody noticed the abuse I had to undergo. Of course nobody could have even noticed the signs, because I was home schooled. When I was nine, he started telling me stories about the end of the world, enemies and shit. I knew he was driving himself insane. He wasn't my dad anymore.

When I was ten he started teaching me how to shoot. Then to throw knives. He was slowly creating a killing machine out of me.

I don't know when it started, but I realized that every night when he came home, he was covered in blood. I didn't think it was because of the job. I think I wasn't enough to torture, so he slowly started torturing others too. He evolved.

By that time I was eleven.

On my 12th birthday, he bought home a guy. He was around twenty. I wasn't sure. He never brought home anyone, so I was surprised. But I realized that something was very wrong when he sent me down where I got my punishments. So I went down like a good little girl and waited. I didn't have to wait too long. He came down with the guy and introduced him as Eddie. I knew what was going to happen the minute I looked into his hungry eyes. My father said that it was time I became a woman. So he tied me to the bed that was there and pulled out a chair. He watched me as the guy undressed me, played with me, and rapped me. I just wanted to die.

A week later the FBI arrived. They said that they were the BAU (Behavior Analysis Unit). I read about what the BAU does. So that confirmed that my dad, dear Charlie, was the one killing those people for years.

I hoped that one day they would catch him. And my wish came true. I was so happy when the police and FBI agents broke down the door and arrested him. That was when I screamed and pounded on my door from below the ground. They heard me and saved me. They were my heroes. Especially Jason Gideon. He was the one who went with me to the hospital; he took my declaration, waited to see if I had anywhere to go.

With both my parents gone and no grandparents left, I would have gone to an orphanage, if he wouldn't have taken me in.

It took a while till he could become my legal guardian, but after a few months it happened and I moved in with him in Quantico, Virginia. I was so happy; he was like a father to me. He told me everything about his team, how he saved people and why he did it every day. So I went to school and finished collage too when I was 15 years old. I wanted to be an FBI agent just like Jason. I wanted to save people just like they saved me. But the only problem was that I was only 15. So I decided to get a few more degrees while I waited. I had an English, German and Hungarian degree. A philosophy and psychology degree just for fun. Than I finished criminology too. That had been my favorite one to do. By that time I was 18 so I went and applied for the course only a few could make it. I knew I could, it had been my dream for several years. Jason was very supportive, but told me from the beginning that he will not help me get in. I understood completely. Out of hundreds who applied only three made it. So I was becoming an agent, just like Jason.

But the celebration had to wait as I got home that day. I couldn't find Jason, but instead I found a letter.

_Dear__ Bella,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you this way, but I just couldn't go on like this. This job, every victim that didn't survive, was slowly killing me._

_You brought back a part of me, and I will always hold you close to my heart. I am convinced that we will see each other again. The house is yours and good luck on your first case._

_Congratulations again and trust me, you will find your new team members as family. Trust them, they are good._

_P.S. I talked to Straus and she knows about your past, but your new team doesn't. If you want them to know, you can tell them._

_Good luck and we will see each other again as I'm sure our paths will cross._

_Jason Gideon._

So this was it. I knew this would happen on one point in my life. I knew how Jason felt. I couldn't be mad, just grateful.

Than the day came when I was walked towards Mrs. Straus' office.

"So tell me agent Swan why you want to work for us?"

"I was a victim once, as you know. I know what they go through. I want to stop the unsub's. I know I look young, but believe me, I can handle myself." I said as politely as I could.

"All right. Your new team is lead by agent Aaron Hotchner. There are agent Derek Morgan, agent Jennifer Jareau, agent Emily Prentiss, agent Penelope Garcia and agent Spencer Reid." She said as she told me where I could find Hotchner. So I went in search for him. I found the team, but not him. So I asked one of them.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I could find agent Aaron Hotchner?" I asked and began feeling uncomfortable as everyone stared at me.

"Well, little girl, Hotch isn't here yet. I'm Morgan." Derek Morgan smiled. How I hated being looked down on. So I showed him my ID.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but everybody calls me Bella. I think it's going to be great working with you guys. Now can you tell me where I could find him?" I asked and smiled just like he did.

"You must be our new team member. I am Aaron Hotchner, but everybody calls me Hotch." He shook my hand.

"Yes. I practically know everything about all of you." After all I had bee hearing about this team for about seven years.

"Well I'm sure you will tell us about it on the plane. We got a new case, so grab your bags." He said as everyone moved after him. Not even one of them talked to me on the way to the plane. But I was going to trust Jason's opinion and trust them.

We got settled in and I looked at the pages of the file. No more than a minute and I was thinking on who the unsub might be.

"Did you read it already?" asked Reid as he looked at me surprised.

"I can read quickly and I have photographic memory."

"Me too. Don't tell the others. They will give you their reports to read." We laughed. Then the others got ready to talk.

"So what do you think?" Hotch asked.

"Male, Caucasian, probably mid twenties. Disorganized, probably lives close to the scene." I said quietly. I wanted to prove myself, but didn't want to seem too arrogant, cocky.

"Why do you think so?"

"About 80% are white serial killers and there was no sign of preferences." Reid said.

"His weapon was a knife found at the victim's house." JJ said.

"No sign of sexual assault. Maybe he's socially inadequate, he doesn't date." Emily stated as they looked at the file.

"He stabbed them and then strangled them. He left a chaotic crime scene. He usually doesn't take trophies, but we can't know that for sure now." I said looking at the pictures again.

"His signature could be the cross on the victim's palm. The police will look for more possible victims who had the same cross." Hotch finished. I was beginning to feel my sickness kick in, so I took a pill from my bag and swallowed it just to be looked at by Spencer. They must think I'm some kind of a drug user.

"What are you taking?" he asked and the other turned towards us as they heard us talking.

"I'm hyperactive. I have these 'wonder pills' that help me relax and concentrate."

"Hyperactive?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Hyperactivity can be described as a physical state in which a person is abnormally and easily excitable or exuberant. Strong emotional reactions, impulsive behavior, and sometimes a short span of attention are also typical for a hyperactive pers-"

"All right, we get it. I didn't know we needed a second Reid in the team." JJ turned to the others.

"Sorry." I said. I knew that my mouth would get me into trouble.

"Don't worry about it, you just have to get used to them. I know I did." Reid said as he stood up to collect his bag. We had arrived.

I knew what I got myself into. I could stand the sight of blood or the dead. I could shoot the target if I had to. I just wished Jason were there with me, to see me succeed.

"Bella. We never asked you how old you are."

"19. you probably think that I'm too young to do this job, but believe me, I know what's out there. I can stand it." I said thinking back at Charlie and his cruel ways.

It didn't matter anymore. I was where I wanted to be, catching the bad guys.

_"Remember that all through history, there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they seem invincible. But in the end, they always fall. Always."__Mahatma Gandhi_

Well that's it guys. I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy! And Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present." Sir Francis Bacon_

_**Chapter Three**_

"The second victim was found two days after the first one was killed. The ME's found a fingerprint on the victim's wallet. There was no match found, so he hadn't been arrested. An old woman in the neighborhood said that she suspects one Frank Oswald. He is uncomfortable around people, especially around women. So we should check him out. Reid, take Bella with you. Talk to him. See what happens." Hotch said and we were already on our way.

On our way there I read over his report. He was 26 years old, white and lived anole. His mother died the day the first victim was killed, so he fit our profile.

We arrived and knocked on his door. He opened it, but didn't want us to enter.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Mr. Oswald? My name is agent Reid and this is agent Swan. Could we ask you some questions?" Spencer asked him.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"We want to know if you saw this woman." I said and showed a picture taken of the first victim, dead. "And this woman." I showed him the second one. He tried to slam the door in our faces, but I put my foot in the way. "Mr. Oswald. You can't run from us. Give yourself up."

"No!" he yelled and ran out the back door. We ran after him and into the woods that followed.

"God, I hate it when they run." I said as we ran and as soon as we spotted him we drew our guns and pointed it to him. Reid shot at him, but missed as our unsub ran, so I shot at him and the bullet hit his leg. He fell down and Reid handcuffed him.

The ambulance took him away and the team met back at the police station where we were staying. I was thinking over and over that I shouldn't have shot him, he wouldn't have stopped.

"Have you ever shot someone?" Prentiss asked as we arrived.

"Not living beings. At least he's not dead, right?" I asked them.

"Great job. In your report it said that you can fire a gun, but it didn't say that you could do that from 300 feet." Hotch said.

"Yea, well, I learned from a young age." I said not really wanting to talk about it. "Excuse me." I went to the bathroom and as I went back I heard them talking about me.

"-didn't find anything on her. Her file is coded." Morgan said to the rest.

"You suspect she's hiding something? I mean, we don't really know anything about her. We know Strauss picked her to join our team." JJ said.

"Strauss didn't pick me, I picked this team. I wanted to join this team for 3 years now. And I would really appreciate it if you would ask me, not speculate. What happened about: not profiling our team members?" I had enough of them treating me like this, like I was some enemy.

"Why is your file coded?" Morgan asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think I got in the FBI because of Jason."

"Jason?" Hotch asked a little surprised.

"Jason Gideon. I was adopted when I was 12-13 years old. Jason adopted me. You didn't know because I asked him not to tell."

"How did you meet him?" they asked.

"All right, here's the story." I said and sat down. We were on the plane, getting ready to leave. "My mother died when I was five, she killed herself and tried to kill me, but was unsuccessful. My dad began to abuse me after she passed away. First the beatings, then the torture. When I was 9 he began talking about the end of the world and stuff like that. When I was 10 he started teaching me how to shoot. If I didn't shoot the target, which means one mistake, then he would beat the crap out of me then leave me without food in the basement for 24 hours."

Everyone was listening, but I wouldn't look at their faces, knowing I would see pity.

"I don't know when it began, but he started coming home covered in blood. I knew he was killing. I couldn't do anything about it. Then came my 12th birthday. He brought home a guy who was paid to rape me. It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" Reid asked.

"What's done is done. I can't do anything to change that. I accepted that. I went to a therapist for years to get over all that.

"Anyway, a week or so after the rape the FBI arrived in my town, trying to catch a serial killer with whom I liked. He's been killing for years. You can't even imagine how happy I was when they kicked the door down and arrested him. Jason was the one who found me after I screamed and pounded on the door from my basement for hours. Jason was the one who took me to the hospital and kept me safe. I had no family left so he took me in. He told me almost everything about this team, about the people you guys saved. That was when I decided I wanted to become one of you. So I waited until I was 18."

"Where is he now?" Reid asked. I knew he liked Jason.

"I don't know, but I knew he was going to leave. He wanted peace. I know we will see each other again, besides he knows how to take care of himself."

"Why didn't he tell us? I know you asked him, but that's not like him." Morgan said.

"Because he didn't want you to think I got in the BAU because of him. And I didn't. I did it all on my own."

"I'm sorry for saying the things I said about you." JJ said as some of them looked with pity at me.

"Look. I don't want your pity. I told you my story, because I want you all to trust me. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong first impression. I don't trust easily. I just made it to the team and I don't want to cause trouble."

The rest of the plane ride wasn't spent in complete silence, which was good, I think.

I saw Spencer playing chess.

"Can I play?" I asked unable to resist a good game. After all, I knew Jason beat Spencer every time they played.

"Sure. You know how to?" he asked as he arranged the pieces to start over.

"I lived with Jason for almost 7 years. I think I know a few things." I smiled at him and we began playing.

We played for a very long time. In the end Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss watched the game. Saying comments like:

"Reid. Are you going to loose?"

"Never thought I would see this day."

At the end when one of us was about to win I said something that shocked all of them.

"I beat Jason a few times… Checkmate in 5." I said smiling.

"What? No! Come on. First Gideon and now you?" Reid complained as I kept smiling sweetly. I loved playing chess.

"Sorry. Next time you can win ok?" I said as if I were talking to a child.

"Hey. I don't want to win like that. "

"Well then you'll have to try beating me." We finally arrived in Virginia and we all went our separate ways. I went home and read. The next morning like everyone else, I went to work, did our jobs, and had been successful. The team began to get friendly with me and I felt welcomed, like Jason said. I missed him, but didn't try to find him. About 3 weeks passed since I came to the BAU. I loved doing what I did best.

Spence didn't beat me yet. At chess. I spent much more time talking to Spence, Morgan and Emily than the rest of the team. I talked to them, but not like with the others. Anyways, Garcia hacked into my file so they (Hotch, Garcia and JJ) knew I hadn't been lying.

The others told me that when they first started here, they began having nightmares, and if I was having trouble sleeping I could talk to one of them. I don't have dreams so there was no problem, besides the sleeping for 4 hours a day.

As I walked in the office, I observed that everyone was in the meeting room already. I hurried in and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late." I said and took the file from in front of me. Looked at it for a second than put it back down.

"A serial killer is in Seattle. They call him the Seattle Strangler. The women were abducted then raped and strangled. They were left in alleys. Ida Lynch, Irena Kirst, Iris Webster and Isadora Torres were the victims found. They are 18 to 21 years old, had no problems with the police. Yesterday a woman named Ivette Young disappeared from a parking lot in the afternoon."

"Grab your bags. Were going to Seattle." Hotch said.

"Is it me or does every victim's name starts with an I? Irena, Iris, Ida, Isadora and Ivette."

I asked Reid, because he was the closest to me.

"You're probably right. We'll find out more when we have the profile." On the plane we gathered all the evidence and identified him as a white male in his late twenties, someone who blends in to any crowd, with a previous criminal record. He is organized, psychopathic, not psychotic, and smart. The killer also rapes his victims, but it is rape without penetration, so he is likely impotent. He has a history of paranoia stemming from a childhood trauma. Organized killers have a fascination with law enforcement, so he will inject himself into the investigation. I was sure that the police have already interviewed the unsub.

We arrived and went straight to the police station. Grant Jackson was waiting for them at the door.

"Thanks for coming. I'm Grant Jackson."

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jerau, Derek Morgan, Isabella Swan, Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss."

"Ok. You'll find the captain inside. I have to go." He said and almost ran out. He was a bit weird, but nothing was sure yet.

"Odd." I whispered. We went in and began discussing the profile, where he might have taken the victim's.

"What's with the names? They look the same. Brown hair, green eyes."

"We don't know yet, but we'll find out."

It was late at night when they decided to call it a night. Hotch and Derek shared a room, just like JJ and Emily. That left Spencer and me.

As we went into the room I turned and said very seriously.

"Ok. Listen Mr., no funny business." I said as I scolded a child.

"What…?" he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Just kidding. I'm going for a run. I'm not tired and that's the best time I can think. Besides I only sleep about 4 hours." I took my running clothes in the bathroom to get changed.

"What? Just 4 hours?"

"Yes. Too much energy." I stepped out and picked up my phone, gun and a pocketknife in my socks. "Well, I'm going. Good night, see you in the morning." I would have patted his head if I would have reached it.

"Yea, ok. Have a great run."

We know he's interested in law and police business, but what if he is the law. A police officer.

He could be anyone. So I wrote down my ideas on a piece of paper as I was getting ready for my run. The paper fell out of my hand and when I went to pick it up I heard someone behind me. It was a man I met earlier.

"You going for a run?" he asked.

"Yes. Couldn't sleep."

"Wow. You have your gun while you run?" he asked as he got closer.

"Yes." As soon as I said that I picked my gun up and held it in his face, but he kicked it out of my hand and hit me across my face.

I don't know how, but darkness swallows me. I don't like the dark…

* * *

_But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep._  
_Robert Frost_

* * *

Well, this is it. Pls review. I want to know what you all think. Should I continue, 'cause I like writing this.

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

"_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling -m__y darling -my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea -_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ralph Waldo Emerson said: All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle...is another riddle.

Well that is how I felt. The enigma of how I got where I was. I couldn't see, the room was dark and so was the blindfold on my eyes; my head pounded like there were little men hammering on my brain. I felt shackle on my wrists, holding me in the air by a wall. I could smell the forest and salty water; feel the breeze of the night. I knew it was still dark outside.

The last man I saw, was at the hotel. I saw him the day we arrived, he was standing outside the police station; he was our unsub. I heard crying from the room I was in. it must have been Ivette Young.

"Ivette? Is that you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked almost whispering.

"I'm Bella. I'm with the FBI. They are going to save us. Don't worry." I tried reassuring her, but even I didn't know what our fate was. "Are you blindfolded?"

"No. He took it of after he brought you in."

"All right. What can you see in the room?"

"Nothing. It's bare. Are we going to die?" she cried.

"There are no cameras?" I asked surprised. I was expecting one to be here, believing he wanted to relive all his killings.

"I don't see any." She said, but stopped talking as I heard the door opening.

"Ivette. Unfortunately you have to go." I heard her scream, then a gunshot, then nothing.

She was gone just like that. I heard her being dragged.

"Sweet Isabella. There is a camera. Your teammates are watching as we speak. They're not going to save you. They are hearing everything I say and they won't be on time."

"Go to hell!" I yelled. I wasn't going to beg for my life. Even if he was going to rape me with some object. "You want to relive each and every moment of their torture; you rape them with object, because you're impotent; you can't even fuck a woman! Go and fuck yourself in your tiny little room."

"Shut up! Shut up! You're not in charge here! I am! I am. Do you hear me! Do you hear me?" he shouted and roughly grabbed my face and pulled my blindfolds down.

"Well, as you see I have ears so no need to shout, so why don't you leave me alone for now? You know… go check out the police station. That's what you did the day we arrived, right? You were looking for us, watching us. You wanted the attention. But guess what. Even if one tree falls down it wouldn't affect the entire forest. That's what Chen Shui-bian said."

"Stop talking! Let's see if you are the tree that won't affect the others, Isabella. To prove to you that you're wrong, I'm going to fuck you. Then all your teammates will know that I hold the power." He said as he unzipped his pants and began to undo mine. I began kicking him, but no sound left me. He won't get the satisfaction to see me cry or plead or scream.

* * *

_**Few hours before…**_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up to the sound of my ring tone. It was Hotch. I didn't even want to know what happened. I only got an hour or so to sleep and I was tired, nonetheless I got dressed and went down to meet with Hotch. Garcia was on screen, looking worried, so was Hotch and Morgan.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone was there, but Bella.

"Reid, have you seen Bella?" they asked.

"When we got back to the hotel room, she changed and went to run some. She said she could think better then. Where is she?"

"About ten minutes ago a police officer found a gun and a notebook. They recognized the gun, it was Bella's. They found mark of someone being dragged from the scene and a few drops of blood." Prentiss said clearly upset.

"Do we know what happened? And you said something about a notebook."

"Yes. It was Bella's. She wrote about the case in it. She believes that the unsub is an officer."

"Did they find a pocketknife and a phone too?" I asked.

"We just found a phone. It was in a parking lot. I suppose there was his car and-"

"Guys!" Garcia said. "Someone just sent me a video. Look." She said and we saw on the screen: DID YOU LOOSE SOMEONE? I'LL HAVE FUN BREAKING HER. And a video started.

It was a room. In one corner we recognized the girl missing and in the other corner there was Bella suspended in the air, tied at her wrists.

"Oh god." So the unsub too her. We heard them talking, Bella trying to reassure her, but then the door opened and a man came in, but he was wearing a mask, so we couldn't recognize him. He shot Ivette and went to Bella. My heart was pounding so loudly. I thought he was going to kill her.

"_Sweet Isabella. There is a camera. Your teammates are watching as we speak. They're not going to save you. They are hearing everything I say and they won't be on time."_

"_Go to hell!"_ she yelled. _"You want to relive each and every moment of their torture; you rape them with object, because you're impotent; you can't even fuck a woman! Go and fuck yourself in your tiny little room."_

"_Shut up! Shut up! You're not in charge here! I am! I am. Do you hear me! Do you hear me?"_ he shouted and roughly grabbed her face and pulled her blindfolds down. I thought he was going to kick her, hit her, anything.

"_Well, as you see I have ears so no need to shout, so why don't you leave me alone for now? You know… go check out the police station. That's what you did the day we arrived, right? You were looking for us, watching us. You wanted the attention. But guess what. __Even if one tree falls down it wouldn't affect the entire forest.__ That's what Chen Shui-bian said."_

"_Stop talking! Let's see if you are the tree that won't affect the forest, Isabella. To prove to you that you're wrong, I'm going to fuck you. Then all your teammates will know that I hold the power."_ He said as he unzipped his pants and began to undo hers. She began kicking him, but no sound left her mouth. I knew she wouldn't scream, but remembering the torture I had to endure while I was with Tobias, I couldn't understand how she could stay still till the end.

"She's in a forest." I said as we continued to watch her being brutally raped.

When he finished he zipped up his pants and kicked her in the stomach.

"_I was right. You are __impotent. You didn't even last. You are tiny. What did they call you in school when you tried to get to business with a girl?" _she said, but her voice was slightly trembling.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?" I asked shocked at seeing her talking to him like that after she was raped. She was crazy.

"No. she is trying to get him out of the house. He doesn't want to kill her yet, he wants to break her. He will leave for fear of killing her before breaking her." Hotch said.

"_My dear Isabella. You're trying my patience. I'm going to leave for awhile, but I'll come back to you and you will see that what just happened was nothing. Sweet dreams."_ He said as he walked out the room. The video was still on, so we saw that as the door closed she let out a heart aching sob. It broke our hearts.

* * *

_**After he left…**_

_**

* * *

**_

My God! It hurt everywhere. I couldn't hold in the sob, but I calmed myself down quickly and looked at my shackles. They were the old kind. Out of steel. I couldn't possibly undo them. I saw a steel pipe that was right beside me. The only way I saw I could get out of them was…

"This is going to hurt so much." I said to myself. I swung till I reached the pipe and took my left hand in my right and hit it in the pipe. I screamed, because it hurt like hell, but I didn't stop. I drove it in it again and again. I don't know how many times I did this, and I couldn't stop.

* * *

_**Back with the team…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"My God! What is she doing? Didn't she suffer enough? She's hurting herself now?" Prentiss said as Hotch, Prentiss and I watched. The others were trying to find a lead.

"She's trying to save herself." Hotch said as we watched her slowly breaking her hand. She screamed and screamed but not for a moment did she stop.

"By breaking her hand?" she asked.

"She is breaking every bone in her hand so she could get out of the shackles. She's breaking her left hand."

* * *

_**Back in the room…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"God!" I screamed the pain was so great that tears were running down my face. My hand was slippery now, bloody. I stopped and began pulling my hand out. That hurt like a son of a bitch. "Fuck! I'm going to kill that bastard." I said for the sake of my colleges, who I knew where listening.

I got my hand out and poured blood from it on my right wrist so I could slip that out too, hopefully without to much damaging.

After I got down I went to the door only to find it locked.

"Fuck. I'm in the woods. I can smell the trees, but I can hear traffic, like it's a main road. I can smell… salty water, maybe a lake? I don't know. I guess it's a cabin, or a smaller house." I said hoping they would hear and find me. I looked at the lock on the door. It was like every lock. I took a pin out of my hair and tried to open it, but the lock was to strong. Suddenly I heard sirens. A police car. But it passed.

"I heard a police car. You can track it. Which one went out of town and ask them when they turned the sirens on. Please hurry. I don't know when he comes back." I said and slid down to the floor. I took my knife and held it in my hand, just waiting. There was nothing else I could do.

* * *

_**With the team…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You heard what he said. Contact every police officer who drove and turned on the sirens at about 5:30 a.m. then we'll search a cabin or a house close to a main road with water nearby." Hotch ordered and we got to work.

Where did the unsub go? Why these women? What do they have in common? Besides the brown hair and green eyes. And the letter I.

"Bella wasn't supposed to be a victim." I said and the others looked at me. We were all fearful for Bella.

"We know that, Spencer, we don't know why he took her or who he is." Derek said as he looked over the victims.

"What I mean is that Bella had brown hair and brown eyes. That's the only difference between her and the victims." We just wanted her back and safe.

Unfortunately nobody was looking at the moment at the screen where Bella was…

* * *

_**Back in the room…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Where were they? Were they going to save me before he came back? I doubt it. Everything hurt so badly, I couldn't even focus without my meds. I don't know how much I could keep up.

The door opened and in came the unsub. He had his gun in the back of his pants. He didn't see me sitting besides the door, so when he turned around to close it I stabbed him repeatedly until he fell down in his own puddle of blood. I took his gun and his ID and ran out as fast as I could.

I had been perfectly correct. It was a cabin and a lake was near it. So I ran towards where I heard the traffic, but there were no cars around. So I sprinted towards Seattle.

I don't know how I did it, but I was so close to entering the police station which was at the edge of the city. But I never did go in. Because in front of me, 100 feet from the station was Grant Jackson, the police officer who had greeted us as we arrived here a few days ago.

He was holding up his gun, pointing in at me… As I was pointing mine towards him…

Who shot first? Who died?

That I didn't know…

All I knew was that darkness was swallowing me again…

And I had no idea if I was going to survive this one…

Did it need to end that way?

I didn't want to die. Couldn't possibly die yet.

But sometimes it happened... people die...

Sometimes there are no words.

No clever quotes to neatly sum up what happened that exact moment...

Or how it happened...

Sometimes the day...

just...

ends...

* * *

_**This is it. If you want more pls review. What did you think of it? Was it any good? Opinions? Till next time. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you." Friedrich Nietzsche_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Did you hear that?" JJ asked as gunshots were heard from outside. I looked for a moment at the screen, but instead of seeing her there I saw the unsub dead on the floor, but no Bella.

"Where did she go?" I asked and we hurried out to see who was shot.

Not even 100 feet from the station lay an officer and Bella. I don't know who was alive, if one of them was.

What happened here? How did she get here? We ran to her, passed the officer who was surrounded by others, trying to stop the bleeding. He had no chances of surviving. She was shot and bleeding too fast.

"Someone call 911. Now!" one of us yelled, I don't even know who. I just felt panic, fear for her life. We became friends and I didn't want to lose a friend so soon. Morgan was trying to slow down the bleeding till the EMT arrived. I kneeled down by her head and whispered for her to hold on, to not let go. She still had a pulse, but it was weak. I didn't know if she could survive such an injury. She was shot in her stomach. The officer near his heart.

The medics arrived and took over. As they tried to stop the bleeding… her heart stopped…

* * *

_I was floating. I was at peace. I never felt like this before. Everything was so still, so silent, so calm… _

_Am I dead?_

_Is this how the felt when people die?_

_If so… I didn't want to go back… I wanted to stay here…_

_

* * *

_

"Don't give up! Fight!" one of the medics said as they kept trying to bring her back to life. Each and every one of the team watch with terror as her life slipped from her body. We didn't want her gone. We wanted her to live. She deserved to live…

I don't know how long they kept trying… 5 minutes? 10?

But her heart stayed silent…

* * *

_No… This is too easy…_

_Maybe I don't want to die. Maybe I still have a reason to live… Whatever that means…_

_I do want to live…_

_

* * *

_

"She's back! Drive quickly! We have to get her to the hospital now!" one of them said loudly, but I didn't hear anything after that. We were relieved.

They drove her to the hospital and began the operation as some of us waited beside the door. The others who weren't there, were searching for the house where the unsub kept her.

We waited for 6 hours till the doctor came out.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked and Hotch, JJ, Emily and I went to him. "She's a real fighter. It's a miracle she survived. If she would have been shot a little bit higher, the bullet would have gone straight through her heart. Her left wrist had been shattered. Every bone broke. She's luck we could manage to save it. She won't feel anything in her little and ring finger, but she was fortunate enough that we could save the rest."

"Will she be all right?" I asked.

"She's in a critical state. If she survives through the night… than she has a chance of living. She also has a broken rib. Thankfully it didn't puncture the lung. Other than the rape, hopefully she will be fine. If she survives the night-" he was interrupted by a nurse covered in blood yelling for him that her heart had stopped again. He hurried back to the operation room as we stood there, not knowing what will happen.

Another hour… than two more passed… we waited… We didn't even see him come out and walk towards us.

"She's stable for now. We moved her to a room where you can see her." He said and led us there. Only two of us could go in at once. So it was Prentiss and me. She was hooked to so many machines. "She can't breathe on her own right now. Her heart stopped, but we brought her back, she also had internal bleeding, but like I said, she's a fighter."

"When will she wake up?" Emily asked him, moving to sit on the chair beside the bed.

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week. We don't know. All we can do for now is to pray." He said and left us with her.

"Don't worry. She's strong. She'll wake up." I tried reassuring her.

Another week passed and she hadn't moved. She was breathing on her own now; we just had to wait for her to wake up. We didn't find the unsub, but we were still looking.

We took turns watching over her, waiting.

* * *

_So bright, so calm… I liked it here. I wanted to stay for a little longer._

'_You have to go back.' Someone said, but there wasn't anybody there._

'_Why? I feel so good here. Please don't make me leave.' I whined like a little puppy._

'_Do you want to go before Charlie leaves this world? Do you want him to defeat you? Think about your friends, think about Jason. Even if he doesn't know you're here, that doesn't mean you can give up. You have to fight!' the voice said._

'_I'm tired of fighting.' I turned towards the voice. Instead of seeing the bright light I always saw, I saw myself. 'Who are you?' I asked for the first time._

'_I'm you, silly. Now wake up. Someone's waiting to see your eyes.' She said… the bright light around me disappeared and instead of it I heard a beeping sound. _I was in a hospital. Someone was holding my hand. It was Spencer. And he was asleep. I felt so lightheaded. Like I was high. And than I thought: of course, the morphine. I twitched my fingers and he woke up.

"Welcome back. We've been worried." He said quietly and smiled gently at me.

"I -" I tried to say but my throat was too dry. He took a plastic cup with water and helped me drink some.

"Better?" he asked.

"Thanks." My voice was still raw. "The un… unsub… did you… fin… find him?" I asked with too much difficulty.

"Not yet. But don't worry, we will find him." He reassured me. I closed my eyes for a moment to think.

"North… west… from the… police… sta… station… he… cabin… lake… like I… said… too much…" I tried to finish what I had to say, but it was too hard to talk, plus the drugs were making me feel dizzy.

"Don't talk. Rest. You'll need your energy." He said.

"No. Too… much… drugs… No drugs… please…" I said and closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

* * *

"She woke up." I said on the phone and heard the click. They hung up on me. But I could care less. She woke up and she will be fine. In ten minutes the team arrived and I told them what she said. The doctor said that he could stop giving her the morphine, but she would hurt.

So he continued giving her drugs.

While we waited for her to wake up again, we checked out the directions Bella gave me and found our unsub. He had been dead for a week. So case closed.

"You're still here." I heard a quiet voice say and turned around to find her green eyes open. I didn't even know she wore contacts until the doctor came out of surgery. She had the most beautiful eyes. "I thought I said… no drugs. I know it…"

"It will hurt. That's why the doctor didn't stop giving you." Hotch said as he and Morgan came in.

"I know. I've been through worse. Please." She smiled slightly at us, her voice a little slurred.

"All right. How do you feel?" Morgan asked and came close to her, to hold her hand.

"Fine. Glad I'm alive?" she tried to laugh, but winced in pain.

We smiled at her, knowing she will soon fall asleep. Then we would call the doctor and say to stop giving her the morphine.

"Sorry…" she whispered brokenly. Like she did something bad.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything bad. You don't have to be sorry." Morgan said. Hotch moved closer to the bed to hear her better. I couldn't even possibly think why she was sorry.

"I killed him… didn't I? I didn't mean to…" she fell asleep.

We didn't know what to say to each other. He kidnapped and raped her and she's apologizing for killing him. She had a big heart, bigger than she should have in this line of work.

And so passed another week. Most of the time Morgan or I was there. She was sober and hurting, but she was determined to make it. The others visited her too, every day.

She didn't show signs of PTSD, which was a surprise. She was smiling and eating. But we convinced her to see a psychiatrist. When Morgan and I came back from the café once, we overheard their discussion. We didn't mean to hear it, but we somehow did.

"I'm fine… Well, besides the fact that everyone is treating me like I'm going to have a major depressive episode..." I'm sure she got a weird look from her doctor so she added. "A nervous breakdown…"

"Why do you think you won't?"

"Because what I've been through was a childish game compared to what I had to suffer with Charlie."

"You mean your father." The doctor said.

"He has never been a father to me. Do you call a serial killer who tortured men and women and his own child, his own flesh and blood, a father?" Bella said.

"Are you angry at him? Have you visited him?"

"Yes, I'm angry at him. Wouldn't you be? What kind of questions are these? And no, I haven't visited him. I will when they will give him the lethal injection and I will celebrate."

"Why is that?" she sounded stupid. I didn't know they gave a degree to everyone that when to collage.

"Your father is a psychiatrist or a doctor. He wanted you to become one too. Your boyfriend or fiancée broke up with you and you cry yourself to sleep every night. You stalked him for a while, but stopped when realized that there was no point of begging him to let you in. you're depressed and take anti-depressants and pills to calm you down as you've been having panic attacks like now. You'll slowly become addicted to the pills. How does that make you feel? Do you feel angry? Do you feel lonely? Do you have suicidal thoughts at least four times a day?" she asked and leaned closer to her, watching for a sign she would break.

"How did you know?" she asked, near tears. Morgan and I looked at each other and almost laughed at the doctor.

"Well, honey," she patted her hand in fake sympathy. "For one, I'm a profiler. Second, you don't pay **attention** to what I say. And last, but not least, you keep playing with your necklace which your boyfriend gave to you on your birthday or anniversary. I am really concerned. You should go see a doctor, not me." She got her purse and jacket and hurried out the door. "Have a nice day!" Bella yelled after her and we couldn't help ourselves, but laugh. So did she.

"Hey guys. Guess what?" she said smiling.

"What is it _honey_?" Morgan laughed.

"I can walk. The doc gave me the ok and I can get out of this bed now."

"That's great. You ready to go home?" I asked.

"The doc said that I can go in a day." We kept talking till visiting hours were over.

The next day some of us helped her get settled in back home. I noticed that there weren't any pictures on the walls. Not one.

"Where did you grow up?"

"In a small town named Forks. You can't even find it on the map. It rains all year long." When I gave her a look that said that I still didn't know where Forks was. "It's a 3 hour drive from Seattle."

"Oh… Well, I guess I should be going." I said moving towards the door. "Will you be fine here, by yourself?"

"Spence… I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself." She smiled gently. Since the near death incident I started having these urges to hold her or to hug her… I even imagined kissing her, but never did. After all she was just raped. I couldn't destroy her trust in me because I wanted to do those things.

* * *

"Yes, you are." He said looking at me differently. Since the accident, as I call it, he started behaving differently when I was around. I walked him to the door and said my goodbyes. But he didn't turn around and leave.

No. He took my face in his hands, caressing my cheeks with his fingers. His eyes seemed to be on fire and I was hypnotized. I couldn't look away.

Slowly, he lowered his face towards me…

We were just inches apart, but he kept coming close.

So close, I could smell him. And my god did he smell good.

He looked into my eyes once more before stepping closer, so close that our bodies where lightly touching.

An inch closer… and closer till there was hardly enough air to breathe.

Suddenly he moved his face closer and he…

* * *

_"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever." Mahatma Gandhi_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for that, but I promise to update real soon. What did you think? Did you like it? Didn't like it?

Till next time ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So that's what happened. I don't know what I was thinking honestly." I put my head down on the table.

"Man. You're attracted to her. It's natural. She is a beautiful woman." Morgan said. I was at his place at 1 a.m. in the morning.

"Yea, but we're teammates. How can I look at her after that? Or even talk to her."

"It happened almost a week ago and you haven't called her, or even seen her?" Morgan asked shocked. I mean, how could I talk to her after what happened. After my moment of weakness. "What happened after that?"

"I ran out."

"You ran out? For a boy genius you really are stupid, sometimes." He shook his head.

"What?"

"You ran out of there. That's like you regret spending time with her. You didn't call her, so she must feel guilty. You know how sensitive Bella is. Even if she works in this line of work, she has feelings; she doesn't have a mask, like Hotch or Prentiss. You should have at least visited her. She's alone there." He got up and went towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to bed. Go visit her, talk to her."

He went to bed and I just sat there, thinking things through. Tomorrow she was coming back to work and I haven't spoken to her in a week, since the…

* * *

_I took her face in my hands, caressing her cheeks with my fingers. She didn't look away._

_Slowly, I lowered my face towards hers…_

_We were just inches apart, but I kept going closer._

_I looked into her eyes once more before stepping closer, so close that our bodies where lightly touching._

_An inch closer… and closer till there was hardly enough air to breathe. _

_Suddenly I moved my face closer and I tilted my face to the side, to kiss her on the cheek. _

* * *

It was just a kiss on the cheek, but the look in our eyes… it was different… too intense.

I had never had these feelings before in my life. I liked her, and not like a friend. I liked her on a different level. But I didn't know if she liked me back…

Well, like Morgan said… there's only one way to find out.

So I got up, grabbed my coat and went to my car. I drove and drove till I got to her apartment. I hopefully didn't make a mistake by coming here. I knocked once… then twice… then three times…

I thought she wasn't going to answer the door, but she did. She was in her pajamas.

"Spence. What are you doing here?" she asked, but stepped aside to let me in.

"I wanted to talk to you." I was a little nervous. I mean, she was just perfect and I wasn't.

"At 2:30 in the morning? Did something happen? Is everyone all right?" Good god. I really was stupid coming so late… or early to her house.

"No, no. Everyone's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about… last week." Somehow it came out as a question. She was blushing now. So cute.

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?" she said. She was nervous too, as she was playing with her fingers.

"Well… about the kiss…" I sounded like a teenager. Don't get me wrong, I have been with girls before, but somehow she was different, more fragile, more beautiful. "But I want to ask you something first. Why do you wear contacts? You have beautiful eyes you know."

She blushed and I began to think that the red on her face was never going to disappear.

"There was this case Jason told me about. About 3 years ago there was this guy, Earl Bulford. After Jason came home and told me about the case, I got freaked out. He was called The Eye Snatcher. Next day I ordered contacts. Many have brown eye color, so I picked that color." "You got freaked out?" I asked a little shocked, because she never showed fear in front of the team. "Come on! I was 15 or 16 years old. Some things scare me, even now. So… what did you want to say about… what happened last week…" "Yea… Well, I just wanted to say that I like you." She wanted to say something, but I stopped her. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." "Spence… I'm not normal…" she whispered. "Yes. I know. Nobody's normal." I laughed, but stopped when she looked down on the floor. "Bella. What is it?" "I'm not normal… I'm damaged. You shouldn't like me… There's nothing to like about me." "You're kind and sweet and smart and beautiful. What's not to like?" "So… what have you been doing in the past week?" I knew what she did. She tried to change the subject. There will be other times when we could talk about things like this. "Well I tried to play chess with Morgan, but…" "We could play, if you want." I knew that she liked to play, and to beat me, so we played. And I lost. Again.

"In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate." She said.

"Isaac Asimov." I said. "Well I should get going. It's 3 already."

"If you're not tired you could watch a movie with me." I readily accepted. I wanted to spend my every free minute with her, so we sat down, with our backs to the couch and watched _Meet Joe Black_.

I don't know when, but we fell asleep there, in each others arms.

* * *

I woke up to my moving pillow. And a very hard floor. Just as I started thinking _Wait. A pillow doesn't move._

I moved my head to look around only to find that I was laying on Spencer. I slowly got up as to not wake him and put a blanket on him. Quickly washed myself and prepared breakfast. Bacon and eggs. As I was finishing up I saw on the reflection of the window that he was staring at me.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked and turned around with the plates in my hands.

"Yeah. How did you know I was there?" he asked as we sat down to eat.

"Window."

"Oh. Are you ready for your first day?" he asked.

"God yes. I love working. I hardly wait to return." I said truthfully. We finished eating and went out the door. "So you came with your car?"

"Yes. It's right over there. Where's yours?"

"I don't have one. I usually go with the subway." I said and turned to leave towards the street.

"Where are you going?" he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. As I turned our noses where almost touching and my breathe hitched, my heart skipped a beat.

"I… I…" I mumbled. I really was a dork. I couldn't even talk to this great guy that was standing in front of me, slowly coming closer. No! I had to stop this. He couldn't possibly like me. Even if he did, I didn't want him to get hurt. Everyone who came close to me had been hurt. I couldn't allow that to Spence. I… I liked him to much. So I closed my eyes to think of an answer. "I'm… going to work?" somehow it came out as a question. It was like the spell was broken so he took a step away.

"I could drive you, you know. There's nothing bad in that." He said and took my hand in his, pulling me gently towards his car.

"Ok." So he drove us to work, some people looked strangely at us as we arrived. Maybe because we came with the same car…

"Hey, Reid. Where did you go last night? I thought you were going to make me breakfast this morning." That definitely came out wrong. We all looked at him, waiting for him to realize what he said.

"Derek. Are you saying that you're not that ladies boy as you always say you are?" I joked and smiled at him. Spencer looked shocked at me. So did the rest of the team. Maybe because I wasn't wearing my contacts anymore.

"What? Oh no, no, no. Reid came over last night to-" he said hurriedly, but I cut him of. I wanted to have some fun.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong in being gay, you'll feel so much better when you admit it to yourself." I laughed.

"Hey! Reid was there to talk. I guess I could say that I may know where he went…" he said as if he was deciding if he was going to share the information with us.

"Where was he?" JJ asked, looking at us curiously.

"He visited me." I said to save Spence the embarrassment I was sure he would feel if Derek had said it. He looked at me with shock.

"What? Are you serious?" Prentiss asked and looked at Reid than at me.

"Yea. I mean we are friends. Is it a crime to go over each others house and talk?" I asked barely holding in my laughter. Than I put on a shocked face and said "What were you thinking? Did you guys really think…?"

They just kept looking at me confused. So I turned around and sat down at my desk. Spence did the same, but he was laughing.

"I have never… ever seen them so shocked and confused."

"But, Spence." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Yea?"

"What were they thinking about?" I asked like a child would ask the parents where babies came from.

"What…? Seriously? I…" poor guy, he was red like a tomato. The others, meaning JJ, Emily and Derek, were still quiet and looking at us. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed and laughed till they started laughing too. What a site it was. Hotch came and asked what we were doing and told us to meet in the room.

As we sat down Morgan said: "I'll get you back." But I just smiled and started the next case.

"We have 13 victims in New York. All prostitutes." JJ said and showed us the pictures of the girls, alive.

"70% of the killers who kill prostitutes aren't caught. So why this case?" Derek asked. Why does everyone hate them? They are people too.

"Camille Paglia said 'The prostitute is not, as feminists claim, the victim of men, but rather their conqueror, an outlaw, who controls the sexual channels between nature and culture'." I said, and JJ continued.

"They don't have a lead, the unsub didn't leave traces of himself, no messages. They asked our help because last week seven of these women were killed and yesterday another six."

"How where they killed?" Hotch asked.

"They were impaled and lifted."

"That's sick." Derek said.

"You mean the unsub killed first seven than six women at once?" Prentiss asked.

"It's different. We never analyzed an unsub which killed so many in such a short period." Spence said, but I remained silent.

"Did the police find remains of food at the crime scene?" I asked the second I found my voice.

"Yes. There were leftovers in front of each victim. And glasses with trace of blood." She said.

"Some of them were lifted on a higher level than others. Maybe the more expensive prostitutes." I said, knowing that everyone was looking at me like I was a weirdo.

"Ok. What do you think is happening, Bella?" Hotch asked.

"The unsub… he's not the first who impaled people. It happened between 1456-1462. That was the period when Vlad Ţepeş ruled the land of Walachia, now known as Romania."

"You mean Vlad the Impaler? Dracula? Do you know what you're talking about doesn't exist?" Derek said looking at me like I was the murderer.

"Vlad the Impaler existed. The name Dracula came from his father. His name was Vlad Dracul; from the Latin word Draco, which means dragon. But here is the most fascinating part. Dracul in Rumanian means _the devil_. So he really was the devil's son as some say, but not from the reasons they know. People believe that he was a bloodsucking vampire. But he never did such things. By the way, there are others who impaled many people."

"Like who? I never read about these." Spence said. We really were a little shocked.

"Seriously?" now I was shocked. "You never heard of the people who used these kinds of torture devices?"

"Bella…" Hotch shook his head, silently telling me to continue.

"Right. There is _Darius the Great_, of the Persian Empire. He ruled between 522 BC – 486 BC. Over 3,000 were impaled. Can you imagine that?" I said, excitedly. I liked talking about any kind of history.

"Could you at least hide the fact that you're enjoying this too much?"

"Sorry. Anyway, In Malay Adat law, the traditional punishment for adultery before the modern age was that of impalement, known in Malay as _Hukum Sula_. A pole was inserted through the anus and pushed up to pierce the heart or lungs of the condemned, the pole thereupon being hoisted and inserted into the ground."

"That's disgusting. Can you skip over these wonderful details?" JJ said and I thought she was going to throw up.

"The Zulu of South Africa used impalement as a form of punishment for soldiers who had failed in the execution of their duty, people accused of witchcraft.

"Hungarian civilians were impaled by Yugoslav partisans in 1944-1945.

"And of course there's Vlad Ţepeş, Prince of Walachia. He was the ruler of the lands in 1448; 1456–1462; and 1476. He had at least 40,000 to 60,000 people impaled. It is said that he used to eat while they suffered his punishment of impalement. The higher they were lifted, the higher rank they were on."

"That's why you asked about the food." Spence said almost to himself.

"Bella, I don't even know why you know all this, and I don't even want to, but I think we're all glad that you do." Hotch patted my back as we grabbed our bags and went to the plane.

"I've never been to New York." Spence said.

"Nor have I."

"Never?" Emily asked shocked at us.

"We never had an unsub there." He replied and I just shook my head.

* * *

The plane ride was pretty short, and we didn't get bored. We were looking the case over, and it was a disgusting one. We figured out that the unsub was a smart and organized sexual sadist, someone who achieves sexual gratification out of torturing others, even though there was no sign of sex. He may have a job that required him to wear a uniform, erasing his individual identity, a menial job for which he was overqualified and felt a need for respect, or a job which he felt stripped him of his identity. Since his victims were prostitutes, he may lack confidence with women.

"His killings may suggest that he feels ignored. He may feel ignored in his personal or private life." Bella said. We were already giving out the profile to the officers.

"We believe he's a white mail in his mid thirties, and he may be delusional." Hotch explained.

"Why is that? You said that he's an organized killer." One of them asked.

"He believes that he's Vlad the Impaler."

Suddenly the phones started going off. And we asked what happened.

"It seems that a woman was cut open at her own house." A detective said.

"We have to look into this woman's history closely. If you find a pregnancy test than I know why this women, who I presume isn't a prostitute, was killed." Bella said.

Hotch, Morgan and Bella went to the scene of the crime and the rest of us tried to find out where the unsub may resign.

Not more than an hour passed and they came back.

"We found what we needed. Her name's Nicole Daniels. I'm 50% sure that her and the unsub were involved." Bella said.

"Why do you think that?" JJ asked as we sat down at the table.

"It's a legend so… nothing is sure in this case, but it was said that Vlad once had a mistress that lived in a house in the back streets of Tirgoviste. This woman apparently loved the prince to distraction and was always anxious to please him. Vlad was often moody and depressed and the woman made every effort to lighten her lover's burdens. Once, when he was particularly depressed, the woman dared tell him the lie that she was pregnant. Vlad had the woman examined. When he found out that the woman was lying, Vlad drew his knife and cut her open from the groin to her breast, leaving her to die in agony."

"Don't you think it's possible for another murderer to have done that?" Prentiss asked.

"It is possible, but it happened near the area where the others were killed. Like I said. It may be nothing."

"Garcia looked into her and found that she dated a man named Luke Simons. He's a janitor at a school, but a month ago he was fired for having a nervous breakdown." Morgan said.

"We should check him out." But he wasn't found. We could have had a lead. He may have been the unsub so JJ went to the media and showed his picture and to call us if someone saw him.

It was late and everyone was tired, so we called it a night.

It was 4 a.m. when my phone rang. It was Hotch.

"We got another nine victims. We're meeting downstairs." He hung up.

We met downstairs and the killings happened very close to the last crime scene.

"That's odd." I said.

"What is?"

"Look at where they were impaled. Where the victims were. It almost looks like a V."

"It's not a V." Bella said observing the pictures.

"Then what does it look like?" Morgan asked.

"It's almost like an A. You didn't count the two victims in the middle."

"Where are the other pictures with the previous victims?" we looked at them and saw the message we had been trying to find.

"Is that…?"

"It's an L, a V, and now an A." Prentiss said.

"No. the first one is the V, then the L and the A." I said.

"Let me guess… the next killing scene will look like a D?" Bella asked. "Will that be the last letter or will he spell out the whole title?"

"Hopefully he won't spell out the D." JJ said.

**

* * *

**

"This is sick. How are we going to catch him?" I asked. This is unlike anything I have heard of till now. "He killed 22 women, not counting the one found in her house."

"We'll catch him, they always make a mistake." Spence said as we went back to the board where we pointed out the victims.

"How is it possible that nobody heart their screams? They had to suffer a few hours till they died."

"In that neighborhood people don't care who screams or who's shot."

"They should." What kind of people were they? I just wanted to catch this bastard and get over it.

"Hey guys, we found something on one of the victims. It looks like a letter." JJ said.

"What does it say?"

"I have killed men and women, old and young... 23,884 Turks and Bulgarians without counting those whom we burned alive in their homes or whose heads were not chopped off by our soldiers…" Morgan read out laud.

"I'll ask Garcia to find out if it's related to the case." Prentiss said and picked up the phone.

"It's part of a letter Vlad wrote to Corvinus on February 2nd. Sorry to say, but I don't know which year."

"Who?"

"Matthias Corvinus. He was the king of Hungary at the time. I think this will be the only letter he will leave behind."

"Why is that?"

"Because other letters weren't recorded. So he wouldn't know about them."

"Seriously… what don't you know?" one of them asked me. And I did what I usually do, I blushed.

Another day passed and we didn't get far with our search.

I went for a walk with Spence. I spent a lot of time with him recently. We weren't that far from the station when we heard screams.

We ran there, called the rest of the team and tried to save whoever was screaming.

It was our unsub, he impaled 5 more women and three were laying unconsciously beside him. And he was eating and drinking their blood like it was the best wine he tasted.

"Freeze! FBI! Put your hands in the air now!" Spence yelled, but he didn't do that. He threw his glass at him so fast that we didn't see it coming. It hit his head and he was knocked out, and bleeding fast. He took out a baseball bat and came closer to me. I couldn't shoot him. It wasn't my decision to take his life.

"Put it down! There's nowhere you can go. Others are coming right now and you'll be locked up till you die." I hissed. He was fast. So fast that he knocked my gun out of my hand and hit me in the stomach. I bent over from the pain and he hit my back, sending me to the ground. I saw him raising his bat again to hit me, but heard the gunshot, coming from behind me. My stomach hurt so much. It shouldn't hurt that much. Derek came running to me, while JJ and Prentiss to an unconscious Spencer.

"Bella. Bella! Do you hear me?" he yelled, but I hurt too much. Why is it always me who gets in trouble?

"Hurts… so much." I managed to whisper. I heard that the girls woke Spence up and helped him sit up.

"Where, baby girl? Can you tell me?" he talked to me.

"Stomach… it shouldn't hurt… this much…"

"Hotch! Guys! She's bleeding!" I heard Derek yell to the others. But I just wanted to sleep. "Bella! Don't fall asleep."

"Where is she bleeding?" I heard Emily asking.

"Down."

"Down?" Hotch asked.

"Down there…" that was the last thing I heard, before I fell asleep.

* * *

"_If I am what I have, and if I lose what I have, who then am I?" Erich Fromm_

_

* * *

_

That's it. Hope you liked it, because I wrote a lot. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will contain the things that are rated M. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for the very long wait you guys. I had a huge exam and I had to prepare for it. The good news is that I got in the university for which I took the exam. The bad news is that this chapter isn't as long as the other ones, but I promise not disappointing you next time xoxo.

_"Hope is the thing with __feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all." Emily Dickinson_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Is she all right?" we asked as the doctor came out of her room.

"Yes. She was lucky she was only 5 weeks along. Otherwise the lose would have been greater. Do any of you know where we can contact the father?" he really was confusing us all.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked. I had no voice to ask what happened.

"She was 5 weeks pregnant, but from the force of the hit, she miscarried. It was a miracle she was pregnant in the first place… you see, she can't have children. You can see her now. Two at a time." He was very emotionless. JJ and Prentiss went in as we sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"The rape?" Hotch asked silently. We just nodded, thinking the same. She had been pregnant and she hadn't told any of us.

"Reid. You're closer to her. Did you know?" Morgan asked.

"No…"

The girls came out and the doctor went in to check on her. We wanted to ask tem if she woke up yet. But they answered our silent question by shacking their heads.

"Get out! Get the fuck out! Get away from me! You insensitive piece of shit! Get away!" we heard her screaming and kicking as the doctor tried to give her some drugs.

"Calm down! You were just 5 weeks pregnant." The doctor said. He succeeded in giving her the drugs.

"No, no, no. I want to leave. I want to go home…" she mumbled as she fell asleep with tears streaming down her face. We had never seen her crying in the two moths we have known her.

"I want a different doctor for her." Hotch said, leaving no room for discussion.

So we waited for her to wake up. We didn't have to wait long. She woke up 6 hours later.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked her quietly as to not wake up Emily as she was sitting in the other chair.

"Can I have your phone please?" she said in a voice I had never heard from her. So broken. So I gave her the phone and left to give her privacy. I never found out who she called.

Two days passed and she was released from the hospital. We were driving her back home when she spoke for what seemed like the first time since the… 'incident'.

"I didn't even know. I knew that I couldn't have children, so why did this have to happen?" we never responded.

We helped her up the stairs and into the house. Me and Derek stayed with her. An hour or so passed when we heard the door being broken down. We grabbed our guns and hurried to the door. What we saw there shocked us. It has been a long time.

"Where is she?" he asked running passed us, leaving the broken door behind.

"What?" we asked still a little confused.

"You came!" Bella almost yelled, running towards him into his arms. "You came. You came…" she kept repeating this.

"Of course baby girl. And I'm not leaving till I see the same girl I left behind."

"Jason… I don't think she's coming back." She whispered, but we still heard her. We were still holding our guns up.

"Yes she will. I will help you. But Bella. Did something change between you and these guys?" he asked looking at us from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… do they want to shoot us, or is it just me?" he asked smiling at her. Then she looked at us and smiled for the first time since she woke up.

"Guys put the guns down. I don't want to die." I blushed and put my gun away and so did Derek.

"So let's sit down so you can tell me what happened since I left."

They left us standing in the doorway, still feeling shocked that I got to see Gideon again.

Hotch gave Bella a 4 month time off. That is how long it has been. Every day after work I went over to her house and watched movies with her or played chess or did something. Gideon was there all the time, which really bothered me, but I don't know why, because I considered him my friend and mentor.

But this week was the hardest. This week was the week I realized I was in love with her. And even if she was a genius like me, she hadn't figured it out.

Gideon saw it. Unfortunately.

It was on Monday we had a talk and made me realize how much I liked her.

* * *

"_So Reid. When did it happen?" he asked with a weird smile on his face._

"_When did what happen?"_

"_When did you fall for her?"_

"_Gideon. You got it all wrong. I'm not in love with her? I can't be. We work together." I said foolishly trying to believe what I said._

"_Yes? Than why can't you keep your eyes off of her? Why are you here all the time? Spencer you can't fool me. I was a profiler too. I see the way you look at her, memorize all the words that leave her mouth. I see the sparkle in your eyes every time you look at her."_

"_But it can't be."_

"_Deny it or not, but it's true."_

* * *

That was the shock I never knew I could feel. But at the same time I wanted to smile, every moment when I was awake, and every moment I dreamed of her.

If only she could feel the same way.

Than I remembered the kiss. Well it wasn't a real kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

_

* * *

_

_I heard crying from the bathroom and went to see what happened. Jason wasn't home. Bella was on the floor crying._

"_Everything will be all right." I whispered to her._

"_No it's not. I'm a mess. And weak. I don't like crying, I hate to cry."_

_"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love." __I whispered to her._

"_Washington Irving" she finished._

"_You can cry all you want. Nobody should feel closed off. You have to let go sometimes." That was the moment when she leaned in and kissed my cheek. But it was such a tender kiss. It warmed my heart. She looked at me, her eyes red from crying, but was never more beautiful to me than then. That was the moment, for me, that I stopped denying my feeling to her. I loved her. I LOVED her. And she smiled at me. That beautiful, warm smile._

"_Thank you Spence. You truly are a great person, and a great friend. Thank you."_

* * *

Oh yes. I was in love and she didn't even know it. I was to afraid of telling her, Jason did know. He always knew.

I just hope she won't leave my side. Even if I had to be just a friend. I can take whatever she offers me.

_"To lose a child is to lose a piece of yourself." Dr. Burton Grebin_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try updating the next chapter faster. Hope you like it.**_

"_What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal." Albert Pine._

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Bella  
**_

Gideon was gone, but I felt better. I was getting my life back on track.

I was bored right out of my mind and wanted to go out, drink or do something. So I called the rest of the team and they agreed to meet me at a bar.

I decided that today was the day that I would dress up, which didn't happen often. So with my black skinny jeans and black top I went out.

I was so excited to do something other than be in the house or run. I got there and saw Morgan. He was the only one that arrived.

"Hey. Where are the rest?" I asked as I sat down and ordered a beer.

"They'll come any moment now. Aren't you too young to drink?" he joked as we talked.

"Bells. Long time no see. How are you? You haven't changed since I last saw you." I turned around and saw an old college friend smiling at me.

"Jake. Good, everything's good. How are you?" I asked at the team arrived. I saw Emily go wide-eyed as she looked at Jake. What was that about?

"You know… same ol'. Finished school, dumped girlfriend, quit job… the usual." He smiled and winked at me. I just laughed, because I was used to his playful side. We said our goodbyes and I greeted my friends.

"So… Bella, who was that?" Emily asked and stared at him.

"Old friend. Be careful, he's a manwhore. You'll only get a one night stand, if that's what you're looking for." I laughed.

"I don't think she'd mind." JJ said smirking at us.

"So how are you? We haven't seen you in a while." Morgan asked as he ordered our next beer.

"I was so bored; I just wanted to go out. By the way I love this song, who wants to dance?" I smiled widely knowing Morgan was going to offer and I was right. After a couple of songs everyone was dancing, except Spence so I went and sat down.

"We didn't get to talk much. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Work, home, work, home. We don't really get much free time. I really wanted to go out. Thanks for inviting me."

"I like hanging out with you." I smiled and held his hand so he would know I really meant it.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked as he stood up. I just nodded and smiled. He really was cute. After he came back we just talked about anything and nothing till I asked him to go out a bit.

"I just need fresh air. So what have you been up to? We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Nothing much." He said turning towards me and leaned closer to the wall where I was leaning on. "But I have to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I smiled at him. I don't know if he did it on purpose or by accident, but he leaned in closer till there was only a few inches space left between us.

"I don't know how or when it happened, but I came to a conclusion."

"About what?"

"About liking you." He said looking at my lips.

"Well thanks. I like you too. We get along real good." I said not really understanding what he was getting at.

"No, you don't understand. What I'm saying is that I _like_ you." Than I understood, but he didn't leave me time to respond as he leaned in all the way and kissed me. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do until he put his right hand on my waist and his left in my hair, and pulled me closer. I kissed him back, putting all my passion into that kiss. Nobody has ever treated me with such care before. My hands were in his hair pulling him even closer… And I just thought _I'm in heaven._ He didn't move his hands lower; he stood in place as our tongues met fighting for dominance.

This wasn't a careful kiss anymore, not like it started. My hands began roaming his back as his hand has. I had never been kissed like this before and I loved it.

Suddenly the door opened, but we didn't pay attention to it, not until someone said:

"Holy shit." It was Derek. We quickly stopped and took a step back from each other. "Sorry… I'll just be inside…" and he was gone.

"I… I'm not going to apologize." He whispered.

"I sure hope not." I didn't even realize I said it.

"I'm just saying that I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." He said looking at me.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about we go back in?" so we went back and I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I didn't even realize that I had feelings for him… It just happened. As I went home, I couldn't sleep, just thinking about when this happened.

After hours of thinking I realized a thing. I not only liked Spence, but I was falling in love with him.

_**Spencer**_

That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. Her lips where so soft, her skin flawless. I just loved her. And I hoped that I didn't ruin our friendship by this. When I saw her there, leaning against the wall, something inside me snapped and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. It's been two months since I realized my feelings towards her, and with each passing day it was harder not to do anything about it.

I love her.

I'll see tomorrow how she will act around me and then we'll see if I did the right thing or the wrong. I certainly didn't regret that kiss… How could I?

"So… you like her?" Derek asked the next morning as I poured my coffee in my mug. "How does she feel about you?"

"I don't have a fucking clue." I was stressed and I don't even know when I started cursing. I never talked like that.

"Wow. You really like her." He said staring at me.

Then she came in. as she saw me I smiled at her and she gave me the most breathtaking smile I had ever received.

"We've got another case guys." Jen said and we went to meet the others.

Our next case was in Seattle. After we flew in and looked at the crime scenes we settled in our rooms for the night. Bella came to my room that night.

"Do you want to go running with me?" and of course I agreed. After we ran for a couple of hours we went back to the hotel and she invited me into her room.

"Do you want something to drink?" she said as she opened the mini-fridge.

"Sure. What do you have?" I asked as I came behind her to look into the fridge.

"Well I have water, orange juice, beer and wine. I'll have a glass of wine. You?"

"Same." She turned around with the bottle not realizing I was very close to her and bumped into me. "Hey. You ok?"

"Um… Yeah. Perfect." She mumbled and I moved away. We sat on the couch and stood in an awkward silence. Neither one of us knowing what to say. "So… I've been thinking…"

"About what?" I asked, but dreaded what she was going to say.

"About what happened the night we went out…"

"You don't need to say anything Bella. It's ok." I said, but in truth I desperately wanted to hear her voice, the words.

"I think… I know that you like me and I don't know when I realized this, but… I like you too." She said and I was so shocked that she would want me; she would like me that I didn't respond when her soft lips touched mine.

"Bella." I said her name until she looked into my eyes and kissed her with such urgency and passion I didn't know I possessed. And she kissed me back just the same. I wanted to say _I love you_, but I knew that she wasn't ready to hear those words. I never wanted this kiss to end. I hadn't even realized that I carried her to the bed; I never realized that I laid her on it and covered her with my body.

I didn't even realize that she took my shirt of or that I took hers of. It was all instinct. Never have I felt like this before. Her caress burned my skin; light me on fire, moving hands touching my back, as I was touching hers.

Everything felt so real, so full of honesty. No lies or deceit. I touched her like I never touched a woman. Every time I had been with a woman I has always been about the end, what I would gain from an experience like this, but with her… I never wanted it to end. I didn't want to live without her, and I could only hope that she felt the same way.

The room was filled with silence, no words needed to be said. I just needed her. But I knew that this would end, and I was right. Our phones started ringing… our little bubble was burst.

I looked at her with adoration, and she looked at me with awe, like she had never seen something so amazing in her life.

Our phones rang again and we stood up. I was looking at her and she was blushing. I thought she was going to be red permanently.

But this was the end. Back to work.

_**Bella**_

Oh my God! I have never been kissed like that before. I never knew it would feel like that. I didn't want to stop, but reality was upon us again.

And I thought that the first kiss I shared with him was amazing… How wrong I was.

I thought I was falling in love with him, but now I knew… I was already in love with him…

He was perfect. I never wanted this to end…

_"Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength." Ralph W. Sockman._

_**That's it. Hope you liked it. Once again sorry for the wait. Next chapter there will be lemon... well see...**_

_**Till next time.**_

5


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. I'm back. Well this is the last chapter. I'm sorry it ended so abruptly, but I hadn't come up with any more ideas about what to put in the story. Sorry. **_

_**I also want to thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked it. Also this is my first lemon, so… be nice ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"The family is a haven in a heartless world." Christopher Lasch_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Bella**_

I never thought it could be like this, feel like this, so happy for the first time in my life.

After we returned from Seattle Spence and I went out a few times. He was so sweet; he took me out on dates.

It has been two months since our return. And I hoped that he felt just as happy as I felt.

Every time we kissed, I didn't want to stop and it was hard to stop. For him too. He said that he didn't want to rush me into anything I didn't want to happen and I had the utmost respect for him. Nobody at work knew about us being together, although I think Derek knew.

I decided tonight was the night I was ready to take the next step… God… It almost sounded like I had to plan _it_.

Anyway. I didn't want to make love to him just because I wanted to get passed it. No. I wanted to, because I fell in love with him. Yes, I loved him like I had never loved another.

I just hoped he loved me back.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Spencer**_

The past months were the happiest I've ever felt. When I was with Bella I couldn't help but feel peaceful, happy. I loved her and I decided that I was going to tell her tonight.

She was so kind, beautiful, and full of life.

"Hey Bella." I said as she opened her door and invited me in. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked and kissed her.

"I thought we could stay in if you don't mind."

"Whatever you want. How about a movie?" I asked as she led me to the couch and started a movie.

"I just love Johnny Depp."

"Oh you do?" I asked playfully and started tickling her. Her laughter was heaven to my ears.

"Ok, ok. I give." I stopped and smiled down at her, all playfulness gone. Leaning down towards her, kissing her, pulling her closer, so close that almost every part of our bodies touched. Passion and desire building up slowly and steady.

"Bedroom" she whispered as I pulled away from her lips kissing her neck, gently.

"You sure?" I wanted her to want this as much as I wanted her. I didn't want to push her.

"Definitely. I want this, I want you." She whispered again. I picked her up and walked us in her room gently putting her down on the bed and just looking at her.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered almost to myself. I lowered myself on top of her, kissing her again, but this time it was anything but gentle. Trailing kisses down her neck till I met her shirt, pulling it down to taste more of her skin, her little noises of pleasure filling me, singing to me, drowning me and driving me towards my own passion and desire for her.

"God how I love you." I heard her whisper and stopped what I was doing looking down into her eyes, just to see them filled with love and lust.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever loved." I said back and kissed her again.

I felt her pulling my shirt up and stopped for a second to pull it over my head, and pulled hers off too. We were touching skin to skin. It was the most amazing and magical feeling. Our bodies burning each other as I unbuttoned and pulled down her pants. Mine were lost too, laying on the bedroom floor, forgotten.

Her underwear followed quickly. We were completely naked and touching every inch we could possibly touch.

"Please…" she pleaded with me. She didn't even need to ask. I would do anything she asked of me. I started kissing and licking my way down toward her chest. Kissing and nipping on nipple, while I occupied her other one with my hand.

Her moans were driving me insane and all I wanted to do was to make love to her.

"I need you now. There will be time for that later. Please, Spence, please…" she moaned and threw her head back in complete ecstasy as I bit down on her shoulder, making my way up once again to her lips. Kissing her roughly and whispered in her ear softly if she was sure. She grounded her hips against mine and I didn't even have to hear her answer. That was it.

As her legs wrapped around me I pushed into her, slowly, feeling her muscles around me. Looking into each others eyes, never looking elsewhere just at each other, feeling and moving together, slowly. She met me at every move, moving together, as one, never missing a beat.

Whispering to each other words of love and desire, moaning and panting, never stopping.

I picked up the speed, feeling our end getting close, as I caressed her face, kissed her gently on her lips, like she was going to disappear. She was holding me close, fighting closing her eyes.

Moving faster and harder, with each stroke getting closer and closer to complete ecstasy, never wanting it to end.

As I pushed faster she threw her head back, clamping down on me reaching her release, pulling me with her.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, not wanting to let go, looking into each others eyes.

"I never knew it could be like this." She broke the silence.

"You mean you never…"

"Well… I never willingly… you know…" she blushed and looked away. I touched her face with my hand, willing her to look at me.

"I love you." I kissed her. Never wanting this kiss, this relationship to end. Wanting to be with her forever. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she whispered her love back to me.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Marry me." I said without thinking. Even if she refused, I knew that I would go to hell and back to fight for her.

"What?" she asked surprised, looking shocked.

"I know it's sudden and we don't know everything about each other, but I love you and there will never be another for me. You are so special to me. I want to be your husband; I want you to be my wife. I understand if you refuse me…" I whispered the last part.

"Ok. Yes, I'll marry you. Forever?" she asked and leaned up to kiss me with all the love she possessed.

"Forever and beyond."

* * *

_"Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." Oliver Wendell Holmes_

_

* * *

_

_**That's it. Thank you all for reading the story. Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
